Más que la Suma de sus Partes
by Psicggg
Summary: Relato con desarrollo alternativo de una escena del episodio 'THE END'; Scully en el departamento de Mulder a la espera, tras el secuestro de Gibson. 100% angst. Segundo relato en colaboración con mi Socia del Mal, Danny xf. Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios. El feedback es el alimento del escritor de fics.


AUTORES: Danny_xf/Psicggg

NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:

Danny_xf: Ya son varios meses con "la de rigor" y esto es producto de una de ellas. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como con Beto hemos disfrutado escribiendo cada una de ellas. Sus comentarios alimentan nuestras musas inspiradoras de fic... Sin ellos nada sale de nuestros cerebros; así que a comentar se ha dicho!

Psicggg: Este es el primer relato, que sale directamente de este ejercicio creativo que hacemos casi cada noche en facebook, con las capturas de 'La de Rigor'. Le hemos hecho algunos refinamientos para que puedan disfrutarlo mejor. Agradezco a mi Socia del Mal, Danny_xf, que me sigue en estas locuras, a pesar la diferencia horaria; ella en Chile y un servidor en México. Para mi cada una de sus aportaciones es un reto tratando de alcanzar el gran talento que tiene como escritora. Gracias Danny. (Nota curiosa, ella es quien escribe a Mulder, y yo soy quien escribe a Scully)

HEGAL PLACE No. 2630

DEPARTAMENTO 42

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

 _Tengo más de doce horas aquí. Estoy un poco intrigada._

 _Tomando en cuenta que tiene un pasado con Diana, Mulder no quiso ir al hospital para saber cómo está ella, tras el secuestro de Gibson._ _Mulder, condujo hasta aquí, justificando que es mejor estar cerca, para saber cualquier aviso de lo que pasará ahora. Pero_ _desde que llegamos, sólo responde con monosílabos. No ha hecho nada, excepto entrar al cuarto de baño, cambiarse de ropa... para literalmente derrumbarse en el sofá. Decidí hacer lo mismo, pues no sé cuánto más estaré aquí. Así que fui al auto a tomar mi maleta que mantengo por los viajes de emergencia_ _para cambiarme. Así que, aquí estamos en casa con ropa, como si fuéramos una pareja. Incluso le preparé algo de comer, luego de cinco horas de estar aquí. Debí verme tan doméstica, pero no quiso comer. Y esto no es nuestro hogar, es el departamento de Mulder. El silencio no me abruma, pero si me tensa el que no hable, nunca en los seis años que estamos juntos había estado tan callado. Y no es porque crea que esté dormido, aunque lleve horas quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Casi puedo sentir su frustración, ¿o será angustia por Diana? ¿Porque no quiso ir a verla? Muero por saber dónde estamos y qué somos._

Sé que debería preguntar por Diana... ¿pero para qué? ¿Realmente me interesa lo que pase con ella? ¿A caso a ella le interesó lo que pasó conmigo cuando me abandonó? Además, no la necesito en mi vida. La necesito tanto como un dolor de muelas. Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito, mi trabajo en el FBI (si es que no me despiden después de todo lo que ha pasado), los X-Files y por supuesto lo más importante, tengo a una mujer a mi lado. Una mujer a la que no le importa lo locas que suenen mis teorías. Que se preocupa por si como o no. Si duermo bien o no lo hago. Que me cuida cuando estoy enfermo y que cada vez que la necesito está a mi lado. Cómo ahora, sin necesidad de hablar, ella entiende lo que me está pasando. Es por eso que no la voy a dejar ir, no voy a permitir que nadie la separe de mi lado... a menos que ella quiera irse.

 _Continúo observando a Mulder. La espera se hace menos pesada, así que verlo es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Sin embargo, Mulder cambia de posición, reacomodando su peso._

 _-Mulder, ¿estás despierto? - él sólo asiente con un gruñido leve - Mulder, debes comer algo. - voltea hacia mí, abriendo sólo un ojo para mirarme, alza los hombros como dando a entender que le da igual y casi tuerce hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios. -Llamé hace rato. La Agente Fowley está bien - Mulder, resopla... ¿será alivio o frustración? Desde que llegó Diana tengo problemas para leer en los gestos de Mulder. Diana es una variable que no vi venir. Bueno, excepto Phoebe Green, pero hace mucho de eso. Todavía las palabras de Byers retumban en mi cabeza... 'ella era la chica de Mulder'... 'ella era la chica de Mulder'_

-La verdad Scully, es que no tengo hambre. Pero gracias por la preocupación; estoy seguro que lo que sea que hayas preparado estará delicioso. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. ¡Ah! y gracias por la información sobre la Agente Fowley. Creo que ahora sólo necesito descansar. Descansar y dormir. Si quieres puedes quedarte y usar mi habitación... prometo que está limpia y que no te encontrarás con nada extraño... en serio. - No sé si es un alivio o no el que Diana está bien... si volverá para atormentarme con lo que pudo ser... pero lo único que necesito por ahora es saber que no estoy solo, y que Scully está a mi lado.

 _Me levanto de la silla del escritorio para sentarme en la mesa ratona, frente a él. En un gesto, que es tan usual para mí como respirar, tomo su mano tiernamente, sintiendo que es una forma distinta a otras ocasiones -Mulder... ¿estás bien?_

No es la primera vez que toma mi mano, pero esta vez se siente diferente, ella se ve diferente, o quizás siempre ha sido así, y soy yo el que ahora es diferente. Sólo esbozo una leve sonrisa, que sé apenas llega a mis ojos. – Claro que estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansado. Además siempre que estás a mi lado, estoy bien.

 _Lo que oigo... por un lado, hace que mi corazón se hinche de emoción... pero otra parte me siento recelosa... sin embargo no tengo por qué desconfiar de él. A pesar de enterarme de Diana por otro lado, nunca me ha mentido -No me iré de tu lado, Mulder. Nunca._

Al escuchar sus palabras sé que todo estará bien. Estando ella a mi lado, siempre estará todo bien -Gracias... sé que no lo harás... a menos que alguien te separe de mí... y creo que no hay nadie por ahí... ¿cierto? - pregunto algo receloso, creo saber que no hay nadie. O al menos eso quiero creer.

 _Separo las manos de las de Mulder para colocarlas sobre mi regazo, poniendo además mi espalda recta._

Enseguida temo lo peor ante su reacción.

 _Pienso en Diana, en lo que su presencia pudiera significar – Mulder... ¿Todavía sientes algo por Diana?_

Pensando en que va a confesarme que está saliendo con alguien, o peor que está enamorada de alguien más, me toma tiempo procesar la pregunta que ella me acaba de hacer. Frunzo el ceño - ¿No sé qué quieres decir con eso Scully?, pero claro que siento algo por ella, gracias a ella encontré los X-Files, y pude abrir la oficina por así decirlo. Así que le estoy agradecido por ello. Además gracias a que existen los X-Files, tú llegaste a mi oficina... y a mi vida, ¿no?

 _-¿Solo agradecimiento?_

Termino por sentarme en el sofá, y miro serio a Scully

 _-Por favor, debo preguntar, debo saber... yo... yo…_

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Diana? No me digas que ahora te interesan las mujeres?

 _-¡Maldición Mulder!... – su evasiva enciende mi furia -No es eso... yo... yo... ¡NO SOPORTARÍA PERDERTE!... Mulder, ¿no quiero perderte... - mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me levanto para dirigirme al baño._

No entiendo el comportamiento de ella. Acaso está tratando de decirme que siente algo por mí? ¿Será posible? ¿Será posible que la escéptica y analítica Dra. Scully realmente sienta algo por mí? ¡Wow! eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida, pero... ¿y si sólo está preocupada por el trabajo, y sienta amenazado su puesto en la oficina de los X-Files? Son demasiadas preguntas y estoy dispuesto a obtener las respuestas en este momento. Sin pensar en el cansancio que antes tenía, me levanto del sillón y me dirijo al baño, encontrando la puerta cerrada, y oyendo a través de ella, los sollozos de mi compañera -¡Scully! Scully! ¿Estás bien?

Escucho que los sollozos se detienen, para escuchar otros ruidos... que cesan tras unos minutos. Scully abre la puerta del baño para salir y la veo con la maleta en la mano

 _-Yo… - con mi mirada clavada al piso, la voz quebrada y con muchas dudas - debo irme…_

-¡Scully! - la miro sorprendido -¿Estás bien? - ella no me mira a la cara, sólo se dirige hacia la puerta de salida. Antes de que llegue a ella, le tomo de la muñeca, obligándola a girarse y mirarme a la cara - Scully, ¿qué te pasa?, no entiendo nada, ¿hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo inadecuado? Lo siento, perdóname si hice algo malo, pero por favor, dímelo. No te vayas, no me dejes...

 _Tan solo unos minutos atrás, acabo de prometerle que no lo dejaría. Pero mi primera reacción tras exponerme, al mostrarle los miedos que siento; es poner distancia. Toda esa sincronía que tenemos en un caso, es echada a la borda cuando se trata de nuestros sentimientos es como si fuéramos ciegos y sordos. ¿Por qué huyo?... Le he dicho suficiente para que pueda entender lo que siento, pero él parece que está ante un texto en sánscrito y no pudiera entenderme o tal vez no quiere... y eso es lo que me duele. Trato de soltarme de su agarre, pero Mulder lleva su mano a mi cadera sosteniéndome con mayor firmeza –Mulder, por favor... ya dije suficiente y creo que me has dado tu respuesta._

Me aseguro de que no escape, apretando aún más su muñeca, sé que podría dejarle marcas, pero eso ahora no importa -¿Respuesta a qué? ¡Cuando ni siquiera has hecho la pregunta correcta! ¡Hazlo Scully! ¡Pregunta lo que quieras y responderé sólo con la verdad!

 _-¿Qué somos Mulder?_

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿Qué quieres que seamos Scully?

 _¡Otra vez! Mulder se refugia en preguntas sobre preguntas... y me duele, me duele mucho. Creo que no he aprendido a cómo ser asertiva y explicar lo que verdaderamente siento. Nunca he podido. Incluso mi personalidad es atípica a la naturaleza femenina. Soy capaz de sentir, pero no sé hablar de mis sentimientos. Me decepciona su respuesta y con firmeza busco soltarme, pues estoy siendo lastimada. -Suéltame, ¡por favor!_

-¡No! no hasta que me digas, ¡¿qué diablos está pasando contigo?! - sin soltarla ni disminuir mi fuerza -Así que ahora mismo me contestas. ¿Qué quieres que seamos Scully? ¡Estoy cansado de los rodeos! ¡De las preguntas sin respuestas! ¡De tus celos hacia cada mujer que colabora con nosotros que ahora incluye a Diana! ¡De despertar solo luego de haber pasado la noche juntos y encontrarte en la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado! ¡Así que contesta! ¿Qué quieres que seamos?"

 _Cierro los ojos con impotencia. Sus preguntas resumen una rutina que lleva tiempo, y que enmarca una gran verdad: ¡Nunca hablamos! En buena parte es por mí, que siempre reprimo o evado el tema porque es cómodo. Y también, Mulder me ayudada pues, hasta ahora parecía que nunca le había importado. La desesperación me está acabando. Estoy acorralada y no quiero hacer lo más obvio, que me salvaría de esta situación. Pero no así, no con la fuerza de Mulder lastimándome. - ¡Me lastimas! ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!_

¡Está bien! - la suelto, sé que le he hecho daño, pero no tanto como el que ella me ha hecho, al no darme una respuesta. - Está bien. - agrego derrotado, decepcionado - Puedes irte, huir, como siempre... supongo te veré en la oficina. - Me volteo y me dirijo al sillón, ya no creo soportar más esta tensa situación entre los dos. Tendré que hacer algo, y si la ausencia de respuesta de Scully me ha dicho algo, es que simplemente ella no me quiere más que como compañero, tendré que vivir con ello, o más bien sobrevivir.

 _No puedo mover un músculo, quedo paralizada. Por el miedo, como el de una presa ante un escorpión, solo que éste, no es Mulder, es mi propio carácter. Las palabras de Mulder me han revelado una gran verdad: Siempre huyo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de entregarlo todo, huyo. Así fue con Daniel. Jack nunca fue significativo, de hecho no me dolió. Pero Mulder, si hoy salgo por esa puerta, lo perderé para siempre._

Sólo me quedo sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y con mis manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, tengo los ojos cerrados. Ya no sé qué hacer, ya jugué mis cartas y Scully no ha hecho su jugada. Quizás nunca lo haga.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en esta posición, estoy cansado y creo que esta vez, tratar de dormir en la cama pueda traerme el tan preciado descanso. Cuando me levanto para ir a mi habitación, noto que Scully aún está ahí, de pie, en silencio; sigo mi camino, casi dándole la espalda - Pensé que tenías apuro en irte. Asegúrate de que la puerta quede bien cerrada por favor. - sigo caminando con los hombros caídos hacia mi dormitorio.

 _Los sollozos contenidos se desbordan. Nuevamente he arruinado lo mejor que tenía en la vida. Mi cabeza cae hacia adelante. Veo en mi muñeca el enrojecimiento en mi piel. Levanto mi mano. Los dedos de Mulder se clavaron en mi piel, provocando hematomas. ¿Cómo pudo terminar esto así? Lo único que tenía que decir era: -Te amo. - las palabras salen de mi boca traicionándome._

Detengo mi camino de golpe. ¿Será cierto lo que acabo de oír? ¿Será acaso que después de todo Dios no me odia tanto? ¿Qué al fin le dará un respiro a mi estúpida vida? Me volteo rápidamente hacia ella, quedando justo en frente de ella, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le vuelvo a preguntar -¿Es cierto? por favor, dime que es cierto, que no estoy alucinando.

 _-Desde hace tanto... te he amado en silencio, pero he sido demasiado tonta al no saber cómo decírtelo. - la tensión se libera, me debilita. Me desplomo enterrando el rostro en el pecho de él._

Sólo sonrío y agradezco al cielo y a todos los dioses que existen por mi buena suerte. La abrazo fuertemente, luego la separo de mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares, su rostro es tan pequeño y tan bello. No digo nada, sólo me acerco a ella y la beso de la forma más dulce que pueda imaginar. Cuando termino de besarla, apoyo mi frente en la de ella. - Entonces los dos somos unos tontos... yo te he amado desde que entraste a NUESTRA oficina por primera vez. - y vuelvo a besarla.

 **Su beso expresa esos sentimientos contenidos tanto tiempo por los dos. Pudieron evadir tanto dolor si tan solo fueran más abiertos a expresar lo que sienten. Sin embargo nada es fácil entre estos dos Agentes que son más que la suma de sus partes.**

FIN

Sábado, 21 de Mayo de 2016

Danny_xf/Psicggg


End file.
